She's not that kind of Girl
by Charley's Secret
Summary: Sometimes, opposites do attract, and when serious and reserved Edward sees Bella, a stripper at a local club, on a misjudged night out, he thinks he's found the girl of his dreams. But when his dreams turn into nightmares can he save Bella from her past and from the person she's really running from: herself?


My first thought as I walked in was 'what the fuck am I doing here?'

It was all Emmett's idea of course. This kind of thing always was.

'Edward, come on man, it's my birthday!' He'd said a couple of days earlier. 'It'll be fun!' I'd refused, point-blank. What he had in mind was not my idea of a fun night out. But of course, it was Emmett, and by the end of the week I'd found myself reluctantly agreeing. From my stationary viewing point at the bar I could see he clearly was having his fun; right in front of the main stage, along with the rest of the horny, drunk guys, and a few girls, trying to get their money's worth. Strip clubs? Really, really not my thing.

The music changed, and there was a unanimous groan which erupted from the room as the 'dancers' left their stages and exited through a door in the back of the club. I smirked as Emmett's face fell in disappointment, and his outcries were heard over the intense volume of the music. Turning to face the bar, I ordered another drink, barely glancing at the barmaid. After Tanya, I'd been avoiding contact with women at all costs. Just thinking about her made a knot reappear in my stomach, the same knot I'd felt ever since she'd told me about the other man. I winced at the memory, and swallowed a large amount of the drink in front of me. Trying to ignore the burning in my throat, I turned to face the stages again in a bitter attempt to distract myself.

That was when I saw her. The moment she entered my line of vision, my eyes were literally glued to her. The booming club music ceased to pound in my ears, and the other people in the club seemed to melt away, until it felt like we were the only two in the room. My eyes roamed hungrily all over her body, trying in to take in as much of her as I could, to memorize every part of her. She was electric, her body moving to her own rhythm, sending a sharp current through everyone in the room. She was perfect in a way I'd never imagined possible, let alone seen. I continued to stare as she ran her hands through her mahogany hair, her body writhing in a way that on anyone less beautiful would have been deemed vulgar or obscene. Suddenly, her gaze locked on mine, piercing through my heart with one look, paralysing me. She smirked, still watching me, and I felt overwhelmingly compelled to keep watching her, not to break the connection between us. I was trapped. I don't know how long I stayed looking. Seconds, minutes or hours, I don't know. I was mesmerised, bewitched by her every move. She was breath-taking. Flawless. Perfect.

When her shift came to an end, for me, it was all too soon. The tinny sound of the music came back into focus, accompanied by the slight blurriness provided by the several drinks I'd consumed throughout the night. I managed to locate Emmett in the crowd, but by the looks of things he was in no hurry to leave. Not with me, anyway. It was just like Emmett to not only force me into accompanying him to a strip club, but ditch me for a stripper at the end of the night too. I snorted, and returned to my drink, my thoughts on the girl from the stage. I felt a shiver run through me, remembering everything about her. Her body, her dancing, her- my thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned around to address the source of the tapping. It was her.

For a moment I blinked stupidly, staring at her. Up close, she was even more beautiful than before, the club lights dancing across her perfect features, a tiny dress clinging to her every curve. She smiled expectantly, and I felt a blush flood into my cheeks. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, I opened my mouth to speak.

'Hi' I managed to stutter, inwardly cursing myself for my lack of charm. I'd come face to face with the girl of my dreams, and all I could say was 'hi.' I cringed at my social ineptness. She seemed to smile to herself for a moment, before settling herself on a stool next to me, crossing her toned legs. For a moment she said nothing, before turning to face me.

'So,' she said, smirking, her chocolate eyes once again meeting mine. 'Are you gonna buy me a drink?'

We started to talk. I found out her name was Isabella. Isabella Swan. Time was punctuated by each drink, every shot we took a milestone in the night's events. My senses were dominated by her; her smooth voice making me forget the pounding music in my ears, her beauty making the surroundings seem inconsequential. Unnecessary. I forgot where we were, what was happening around us. All I wanted was her. To know her. To have her, for my own.

The drink was making everything become hazy, blurring out every imperfection in the situation. I began to forget my awkwardness, become more confident as my body struggled to neutralise my consumption, the units beginning to control my body. I told her she was beautiful and she moved closer to me, drinking everything I bought for her, touching me every now and then, sending shivers down my spine. Something told me she was aware of the impact the slightest bit of her contact had on me. I enjoyed the abuse of her control over me, relishing every second. I began to reciprocate her touch, my hand grazing her thigh, playing with the fabric of her dress, watching as her smirk grew wider. She started to whisper in my ear, leaving little to the imagination. Before I knew it, I was whispering back, saying things that without the alcohol I would have felt guilty for even thinking, let alone saying.

'Hey,' she whispered softly, her breath tantalizingly cool against my hot skin, 'fancy going somewhere where we won't have to whisper anymore?' I froze, my mind spinning. I couldn't believe my luck. I was in a club, with the most beautiful girl in the room, and she wanted to go home with me.

'Yes.' I blurted out, and began to blush, some of my original awkwardness beginning to flow back into me. She laughed, and got to her feet, giving me some time to admire her body again. She truly was stunning. She caught me staring, and smirked, reducing me to my self-conscious self. Getting to my feet, I was suddenly painstakingly aware of my every move.

'Just so you know,' I stuttered, trying to meet her eyes, 'I'm not the kind of guy who always picks up girls at places like these to take them home with me.' She threw back her head and laughed, and I looked down at the floor, embarrassed. With one finger she lifted my chin so I was looking at her again, her face serious now.

'Well just so you know,' she said softly. 'I'm not the kind of girl who always says yes.' For a moment we were silent, her hazel eyes invading my soul, violating my thoughts in all the right ways. She was unbelievable. The moment was shattered by a blunt and intrusive snort from the barmaid. Bella shot her a look, and they stared at each other, seemingly talking to each other with words I wasn't meant to hear. I shuffled on the spot for a moment, uncomfortable, staring at my shoes. Suddenly a small hand slipped into mine, and a pair of lips at my ear.

'Let's go.' She said, and with that, she led me out of the club.

We fell into a cab, my arms encircling her, but still she denied my lips the taste of her own, pushing me away at each attempt.

'Please,' I whispered, pushing her hair away to expose her skin to my breath. She shivered slightly, and I felt satisfied that I'd at least managed to make her feel something.

'Edward,' she whispered back, her lips brushing against my skin, torturing me. 'Good things come to those who wait.' She smirked, the same smirk I was beginning to know so well as she denied me the pleasure I craved.

I groaned, and lent back in the seat, her fingers tracing patterns on my thighs, making me quiver with anticipation. We sat in silence, her looking out of the window whilst my eyes roamed free all over her body.

Standing outside my flat, I fumbled with my keys, whilst Bella waited behind me, shivering slightly in her tiny dress. The lock clicked and we were in, the door shutting behind us. For a moment, we stood directly opposite each other, just looking. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. I let myself smile back.

'Bella?' I said, my eyes not leaving her face, tracing the contours of her perfect facial structure. 'You're beautiful.' Her smile looked sad for a moment, pain momentarily flitting across her face. Then she took a step towards me.

'Thank you,' she said softly, her hands on my cheeks. Then her lips were on mine. Despite the fact that I'd spent the evening dreaming about this exact moment, this exceeded my expectations by a level I didn't even know had been possible until the second her lips met my own. Her mouth moved with the expertise of someone who'd done this many a time before, her tongue teasing mine, perfect teeth nibbling at my bottom lip, yet with a passion as though she'd been a stranger to these sensations for far too long. Her hands began to explore my body, slipping up my shirt, shocking me with her touch. She moaned softly into my mouth, and I could myself growing hard, the fabric rough against me as she began to grind herself into me. I felt my breath catch as her nails ran down my neck and back, playing with the waistband of my jeans.

Her lips smiled against mine as she slid her hands into my back pockets, and I leant up against the wall, my eyes closed, letting my hands caress the curves I'd admired all night. Suddenly she broke the kiss, withdrawing something from my pocket. It was my wallet. I stared at her, confused as she opened it, examining the notes.

'Money up front.' She explained, big brown eyes looking up at me through her lashes as she counted through its contents.

'What?' I stammered, still confused, my hands itching to be on her skin once again. She stopped and looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

'Oh come on.' She said, her tone more sarcastic, harsher than before. 'If you want to play, you've got to pay. I'm just doing my job Edward.' Reality came crashing down as the truth dawned upon me.

'You're... You're a prostitute?' I asked, blinking stupidly at her, struggling to find comprehension. She flinched slightly at my words.

'You think?' She spat, her words full of venom, turning away from me so her face was partly concealed by the shadows.

'I didn't realise.' I said flatly, my voice hollow, void of the emotions running through my head. She laughed, but it was a shallow and humorless sound.

'You didn't realise.' She repeated dully. 'You didn't realise. Brilliant. Absolutely fucking brilliant.' She ran her hands through her hair, beginning to pace. I stood in silence, staring at the girl who two minutes before had been the girl of my dreams. She paused and turned to face me.

'You know,' she said softly, beginning to walk slowly towards me. 'I'm here now. Would you really want to waste my time?' She put a hand to my face to caress my cheek, smiling seductively. My eyes widened in shock, and I jerked my cheek to the side, rejecting her contact. Taking my wallet, I stepped around her and walked to the door, opening it. I removed a twenty and handed it to her, her face expressionless.

'Just go.' I said flatly, avoiding her eyes. She looked me for what seemed like a long time, before doing just that, leaving me to watch the retreating back of Isabella Swan: the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, who just happened to be a prostitute.


End file.
